1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for analyzing driving events and risk and, more specifically, to a Method and System for Tuning the Effect of Vehicle Characteristics on Risk Prediction.
2. Description of Related Art
The surveillance, analysis and reporting of vehicular accidents and “events” has, for some time, been the focus of numerous inventive and commercial efforts. These systems seek to monitor a vehicle's condition while being driven by a driver, and then record and report whenever a “hazardous” condition is detected. What vehicle (and/or driver) symptoms are to constitute a “hazardous” event or condition is defined in the context of a particular monitoring system. Each system will monitor one or more sensor devices located in the vehicle (e.g. shock sensors, location sensors, attitude/orientation sensors, sound sensors), and will generally apply a threshold alarm level (of a variety of levels of sophistication) to the sensor(s) output to assign an event or a non-event. Prior systems of note include the following patents and printed publications: Guensler; et al., US2007/0216521 describes a “Real-time Traffic Citation Probability Display System and Method” incorporates environmental factors and geocentric risk elements to determine driver risk of citation in real-time. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0257804 describes a “System and Method for Reducing Driving Risk with Foresight.” The Gunderson system and method introduces driver coaching into the driver risk analysis system and method. Warren, et al., US2007/0027726 is a system for “Calculation of Driver Score Based on Vehicle Operation for Forward-looking Insurance Premiums.” Warren calculates insurance premiums using geomapping to subdivide underwriting areas. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0271105 is a “System and Method for Reducing Risk with Hindsight” that provides forensic analysis of a vehicle accident, including video of the driver and area in front of the vehicle. Gunderson, et al., US2007/0268158 is a “System and Method for Reducing Risk with Insight.” This Gunderson method and system monitors driving for the purpose of analyzing and reporting events on a driver-centric basis. Gunderson, et al, US2007/0257815 is a “System and Method for Taking Risk out of Driving,” and introduces the creation of a driver coaching session as part of the driving monitoring system. Warren, et al., US2006/0253307 describes “Calculation of Driver Score based on Vehicle Operation” in order to assess driver risk based upon a vehicle/driver geolocation and duration in risky locations. Warren, et al., US20060053038 is related to the '307 Warren, that further includes activity parameters in determining driver risk. Kuttenberger, et al., is a “Method and Device for Evaluating Driving Situations.” This system does calculate driving risk based upon accelerometers and other vehicle characteristics. Finally, Kuboi, et al. is a “Vehicle Behavior Analysis System” that includes GPS, video and onboard triggers for notification/storing/uploading data related to the vehicle behavior.
A detailed review of each of these prior systems has been conducted, and while each and every one of them discloses what is purported to be a novel system for vehicle risk monitoring, reporting and/or analysis, none of these prior systems suggests a system that uses real-time monitoring of the vehicle center of gravity in order to continuously “tune” the onboard vehicle risk sensing and risk predicting systems.